Spirited Away: The Power of Love
by cupcakeshipper303
Summary: Chihiro finds her way back to Haku when she unexpectedly unlocks a power. Just because she wouldn't give up on him. ChihiroxHaku, duh!


**I have been in love with the movie Spirited Away ever since I saw it (a few months after it came out)! *Sigh*, if only I had written a fanfic for it ****_earlier_****. Well, I have only JUST found out this wonderful web site, so here is my one-shot attempt at Chihiro and Haku, dragonwise. Review please, I don't care if it's good or bad, JUST REVIEW! Plzplzplzplzplzplzplz! LOL. Luv you all!**

**I do not own Spirited Away.**

"Haku!" Chihiro cried, flinging Zeniba's cottage door open and running to the giant white and green dragon in front of the house. She pressed her forehead against his nose and smiled as the dragon purred, gently vibrating. After the goodbyes were said, mouse-Boh and the mini bird buzzed onto Chihiro's shoulder. She got onto Haku's back, and suddenly they were airborne.

Chihiro could never really get rid of the wonder and joy that she always felt when Haku took her flying. She actually often wondered what it would be like if she became a dragon. Sighing, she snuggled into Haku's scaly neck and sighed.

Then, a memory struck her, and she jolted suddenly.

"Haku..." she whispered. "When I was very small, I fell into a river. Someone saved me. Was that you?"

When Haku made no reply, she swallowed and said, very quietly,

"That river was called the Kohaku River. Is that your name, Haku? Is your name Kohaku?"

The dragon underneath her shuddered violently, then stiffened and froze. His scales stood up as if he had goosebumps, and then burst apart. Chihiro took hold of one that had slipped into her hand as she fell, one hand holding Haku's. His usually narrowed green eyes were open, now, round with wonder.

"You did it, Chihiro! You guessed my name!" He cried. Chihiro had never seen so much emotion from this boy since the day they had met.

A few hours later, Haku and Chihiro were standing together, just by the little brook with the rocks that Chihiro had climbed over what felt so long ago.

"Go, Chihiro, and don't look back. Goodbye!"

"Will I see you again sometime?"

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"Yes! Now go! But you must remember, Chihiro. Don't look back. You must not look back!"

"Okay." Then the girl ran all the way to the tunnel, where her parents were waiting.

"Chihiro! Where did you go?"

"Don't run off like that, okay?" Clutching her mother's arm, Chihiro made her way back through the tunnel. Everything looked so normal, she was almost tempted to look back and see if she hadn't imagined it. Then her hand brushed the dragon scale, perfect, polished, shining in her pocket, and she turned her head back. She would move forward now; that chapter of her life was closed.

A few years later, Chihiro was in high school. Every day between the day they drove away from the fateful tunnel to now, she had rubbed her dragon scale and made it her good luck charm. After all, dragons were meant to bring luck, weren't they? And a scale from Haku wouldn't do her any harm.

Oh, how wrong she was.

It wasn't _that _kind of harm. However, her classmates teased her about her lucky charm. They said it could only be plastic, since no one could ever get a REAL dragon scale. Chihiro had learned early on that nobody would believe her story.

"Crazy Chihiro! Crazy Chihiro!" They would yell. Not one teacher stood up for her, and she was even taken to the principal's office for spreading lies.

"I'm afraid I'll have to confiscate this 'dragon scale' of yours, Chihiro. I'm sorry."

"No! You can't! I-I'll do _anything_ to keep it, anything! You can make me do community service or something! Just PLEASE, please don't take my dra- lucky charm!"

That was why she was here now, staying late after school, scrubbing the floors while the janitor watched. When finally he got tired of watching her work, he left the school. A few minutes passed, then two of the school bullies slid out from behind the lockers.

"What have we here, Takashi?" Said one boy, smiling devilishly.

"I'm not sure, Sagino. It looks like a little girl. Oh, I know! It's Chihiro-san!" Said the other.

Slowly, the pair moved forward, trapping Chihiro between the wall and their bodies. Frantically, she scrubbed the dragon scale as beads of sweat slowly slid down her face. Seductively, Takashi cupped her face and wiped it away with his thumb. It was a bad move.

In every dragon scale, there is a tiny bead of power. Chihiro's rubbing it had expanded it, nourished it, and now it exploded. Originally, it meant that a lucky person now had a dragon as his/her guardian, but Chihiro's fingers had been connecting to it, and instead the dragon power transferred to her. Takashi and Sagino suddenly found themselves facing a light blue and white dragon, whiskers undulating in an invisible wind. With a roar, the Chihiro-dragon whipped its tail and slammed into the two bullies, who fled. Slowly, the light that had been surrounding the dragon faded, and Chihiro was left, slumped on the floor. When the principal came in next morning, she would see Chihiro's body there, and assume she had worked herself to death. Indeed, up until where Chihiro's body lay, it was sparkling clean, more hygienic than it had ever been in the past six years. But the truth was, the dragon power had been too much for Chihiro's mortal soul to contain. If the janitor had come back, or if the two bullies had stayed, they would've seen the strong form of a blue and white dragon flicker, and then fly straight out of the girl's heart. They would have seen the dragon roar, and breathe a ring of fire, then fly through it. On the other side, another dragon was waiting. This one was green and white, but otherwise looked the same. Purring, he flew through the air and transformed back into a human, as did Chihiro.

"Haku!" she cried. "You kept your promise!"

An old lady at the hospital, on the brink of death, suddenly woke up from a coma. She swore to her startled family that she had seen two dragons, one white and green, one blue and green, entwined together like a heart, and that that was what woke her up. Her family was too glad to take her for therapy, and the doctors said it was just shock.

"You'll be okay, now. It was just a dream. You actually woke up because we restarted your heart." A nurse told her. But the old lady knew better.

"No," she said, shaking her frazzled head at the startled nurse. "It was love. Love was the power that woke me up; I could feel it coming from those two dearies."

And it was true. Because Chihiro and Haku were finally together- forever.

**Oh yeah, by the wayz, some of the script may not be exactly perfect. I wasn't exactly able to write proper script since I couldn't find the English version and I'm not Asian in any way. Sorry! So, review! If you like! If you find any flaws, or if anything puzzles you, then just tell me in a review.**

**LOL yup, that's my backhanded way of getting you all there to review! :P**

**Luv, Ari**


End file.
